Dougie's Big Day
by CassandraHolly
Summary: It's Dougie's birthday, and everyone seems to have forgotten.


Tom, Harry and Danny watched as their smallest friend slept peacefully. They were gathered around his bed, whispering excitedly.

"So, the plans set then?" Tom murmured, watching Dougie as he snuffled in to his duvet.

"Yeah." Danny replied, experimentally poking the blonde hair and glowering at Harry as the elder man slapped his hand away.

"All the details are perfect?" Harry checked.

"Yeah, it's all set." Danny repeated.

"You _sure_?"

"_Yes_!" Danny snapped. Tom slapped them both round the back of the head, and they returned their gazes to the peaceful 15 year old in front of them- 15, that was, for only two more hours.

It was nearly Dougie's birthday.

Dougie woke up, squinting at the ceiling as he sat up. Rubbing his eyes blearily, he yawned and stumbled out of the door and down the hall to the bathroom, where he drank a glass of water before shuffling back to his room. He stopped halfway down the hall... He was forgetting something...

Now, what was it?

Oh. It was his birthday.

Dougie blinked and stood still, waiting to feel different. He was _sixteen _now. Legally old enough to work, not that he needed to.

Legally old enough to leave school- not like he hadn't already.

Legally old enough to leave home- He'd done that, too.

Legally old enough to consent to sex.

Like _that _was going to happen any time soon.

Yeah, maybe being sixteen wasn't that special after all.

As the depressing realisation hit him, a door opened and Tom walked out. He grinned at the still half- asleep Dougie, and tousled his already messy hair.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. About time you got up. It's ten in the morning!"

Dougie grunted, and waited for the birthday wishes- but Tom walked past him, down the stairs.

Being sixteen might not be so amazing, Dougie reckoned, but it might have been nice if he'd been remembered.

Harry looked up as Dougie walked in.

"Heya, Pugsley!" he smiled brightly, then went back to reading his newspaper. After a second, he looked back up, catching Dougie watching him. There was a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes- then, as Harry raised his eyebrows, the turquoise eyes dropped to the floor, and Dougie walked over to the fridge, banging it open with unnecessary force. Danny strolled in at that moment.

"Wow, someone's in a bit of a pissy." He remarked, his accent thick- as it was when he was tired. Tom was the last to join them, and they sat around the table- Harry and Tom with their toast, Danny with his coffee (he didn't believe in breakfast), and Dougie with his Nesquik Cereal. Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Dougie spooned in the chocolate balls, looking desolate.

"Hey, you know what today is?" He said suddenly. Tom and Danny looked at him sharply; Dougie stared, wide eyed and hopeful.

"It's only the day the new music store opens down in town!"

Tom and Danny smiled knowingly before joining in the conversation, pretending to be excited. As Dougie got up wordlessly and walked out, however, they all felt pretty bad.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Danny mumbled.

"Sure." Tom said, nodding. "Course it'll work."

"Yeah, duh." Harry added, looking at Danny with a superior expression- then scrunching up his face in pain as Danny kicked him under the table.

"What the-?"

Guys!" Tom snapped. "Cut it out!"

They glared at each other, then sighed and looked away. Tom glowered at them both. Today was going to be complicated enough already, without Danny and Harry bickering every five minutes.

"So, Dougie." Tom spoke to the sulky boy as they entered the new music store in the small village they lived in. "What are you getting?"

"Dunno." He muttered, then sensed an opportunity. "Probably the new Blink 182 album, the one I wanted for my birthday?"

Tom ignored it. "Ah speaking of birthdays..." Dougie looked up at him, hope once again radiating from his big eyes. "Danny wanted that Bruce Springsteen poster for his, didn't he? Posters are over there... catch you later, kiddo." He ruffled Dougie's hair as he walked off, not quite missing Dougie flinching back with a sulky face and mimicking him in a high pitched voice. Harry, who was near by, bit his lip to hide his smile, watching Dougie stamp off towards the Blink C.D's.

Even his _mum _had forgotten.

Dougie sat on his bed and stared at his phone.

It was six in the evening, on his sixteenth birthday, and his own mother had forgotten it- as well, apparently, as his best mates.

Tears started welling up, and then falling over his cheeks. He threw himself on his stomach and buried his head in his pillows, sniffling. Anger fought with self pity, and lost; why did they forget? They really didn't like him, did they?

Just then, his phone bleeped- a text. He looked up and reached over, unlocking the phone and opening the message.

_Tom:_

_Come downstairs_

He scowled childishly and texted back.

_Why should I_

A reply not five seconds later.

_If you don't I'll punish you, you know I can._

Dougie's moth dropped open. He knew as well as the other three that until he was eighteen, the others were permitted to punish him as they pleased- ground him, take away his possessions, yell at him- even send him to bed early, which was what Harry had once done when Danny and Tom were out and they'd got in an argument over the T.V.

That was the one of the most embarrassing moments of his life to date.

Dougie considered testing Tom's temper, but decided against it and grudgingly got off his bed, wiping away his tears as he did. He stamped down the stairs as loud as he dared, and stopped by the kitchen door, where the other three were sitting.

"Come sit," Harry motioned towards a seat. Dougie glowered at him and sat down, arms folded.

"What's wrong, Pugs?" Tom asked kindly. Dougie avoided his gaze; the urge to cry had appeared again.

"Come on, kiddo, you can tell us." Tom said, and Dougie's temper flared up.

"I'm not a _kid_!" He said loudly, glaring at Tom. "You should _know _that!"

"what do you mean?" Danny asked, his eyes twinkling. This just made Dougie madder; he stood up and carried on yelling. "You forgot! How could you forget? You didn't forget _Danny's_! You don't like me, do you? You don't-" A hand covered Dougie's mouth. Harry had somehow snuck up behind him during his rant. In the next second, he was lifted off his feet. Dougie squirmed and kicked, even trying to bite Harry's hand as he was carried through the house; Harry just squeezed his side in retaliation.

Dougie was deposited in front of the closed living room door. Harry span him around to face him, then pushed him up against the wall, Danny and Tom behind him.

"What did we forget?" Harry murmured, pushing his face down at Dougie's level; Dougie looked down. Harry pushed his chin up and leaned even closer.

"What? Hmm, Dougs? Tell us..."

"My- my birthday." Dougie muttered, scrunching his eyes shut to avoid Harry's gaze. "You f-f-forgot my... my birthday..."

The living room door clicked open behind him and Dougie fell back; Harry caught him and turned him around.

What Dougie saw when he turned was party streamers, banners, and various other decorations. Pizza take aways; coke and alcohol; and, most important of all, his mum, sitting in one of the chairs.

"We didn't forget, Dougs." Tom chuckled from behind his stunned friend. "How could we forget little Pugsey's big day?"


End file.
